Reiko Asagiri
Reiko Asagiri is the main antagonist of the horror videogame Calling. History Reiko was Yuko Asagiri's daughter. At some point, Reiko was afflicted with unknown disease and was hospitalized in the Kuromiya hospital and stayed in room 302 on the 3rd floor. She met and befriended the nurse that was assigned to care for her, Kyoko Hibino. She also met and befriended the elderly patient that was staying on the floor below her, Michio Kishibe. She also loved to make friends online and taught Michio how to use computers and the internet to communicate with people online. One day, Michio's wife, Chiyo, visited him at the hospital and Michio introduced them to each other. Yuko had to do a full-time job to pay for Reiko's hospital bills, was busy with work and couldn't visit her often. One day, she visited her and gave her a cellphone as a gift which made her very happy. However, over time, Yuko's was becoming more busy and busy and had no time to visit or even call her. Reiko got mad at Yuko for never visiting or calling her, got in argument with her and threw her phone in frustration and broke it. Eventually, she was abandoned by Yuko altogether. One day, while in a chatroom, Reiko met and befriended a girl named Rin over the internet. Rin promised to visit and meet her at the hospital. After Michio died, Reiko fell into depression. Reiko was left alone with nobody to talk to and had no friends whatsoever and Rin became her one last hope. However, Rin and Reiko didn't knew who each other really were, and unfortunately, Rin was hit by a truck in front of the hospital while running to it. When Kyoko and other doctor brought Rin to the hospital, Reiko was walking past them. They saw, but didn't recognise each other and Rin didn't knew that Reiko was the girl whom she promised to meet. Coincidentally, Rin was admitted to the Kuromiya hospital, to the same room Reiko was in. Reiko mistakenly thought that Rin was not coming either and that she had lied to her and once again felt she had been abandoned. Everybody in her life disappointed her, she felt that nobody loved her and left her behind. Eventually, she decided to commit suicide and walked up to the room 302 where she climbed up to the open window. Rin woke up and saw Reiko at the open window. Kyoko arrived and was it too. To their shock, and much to the dismay of Kyoko, Reiko jumps out the window, commits suicide and dies, while they watch. They were unable to save her, and Kyoko fell into depression as well afterwards. Sometime later, Rin asks Kyoko about Reiko and she lies to her about her whereabouts, to save her from the heartache of the truth. Rin left the hospital and kept on searching for Reiko, having only her screenname while Reiko with the other spirits began pulling people into an alternate dimension called the Mnemonic Abyss through an internet site called The Black Page, where later they killed them so they could become her friends. Eventually, Rin, Makoto, Shin, and Chiyo stumble upon the page. Rin's phone rings and Reiko appears behind her which is also the first time the player sees her. Then they are dragged into the abyss as well. In the Awakening level, in the school's Art Classroom, after meeting Makoto and learning about the abyss, he leaves following Sadao and Rin tries to leave also, but Reiko locks the door and states that she should stay with her forever. Reiko appears behind her. Rin turns around and sees her for the first time. She then flies at her. Rin backs into a wall and Reiko grabs her by her arm and her eyes widen as she shows her a series of flashbacks. Then Reiko lets go and retreats into the shadows. As Rin opens her eyes, she sees Reiko backing up, tightening her grip on her doll. As she fades, she scathingly calls Rin a liar and disappears. In the Possession level, after transporting to the doll house and chased away by Jun Kondo and his killer dolls, Shin finds himself locked in the same room he started in (blocked by the hair). Reiko calls on the rotary phone in the room. Shin picks up the phone and hears Reiko saying, in a sinister tone with a slight static and somewhat tired voice, "Gotcha". She then appears in the room behind him. Shin turns around and comes face-to-face with her. He flinches by the sight and backs up against the wall. She then flies towards him, reaching at him. As Shin begins to scream, she summons multiple ghost arms which begin to appear around him and they attack and kill him. She next appears briefly in the Wandering level in the Two Story House, where Rin sees her praying for someone, possibly Michio, in front of the altar. Then she calls the phone on the first floor. Rin answers the phone and hears Reiko asking why did Michio die and sadly stating she is always alone. Reiko then appears behind her and walks towards her, coming right to the screen, in a menacing manner, then stares at her... and disappears, stating she's all alone again. Later, while Chiyo is in the hosppital, she calls her and states she's too special to be here. In the Lamentation chapter, when Rin transports to the hospital and roams the 3rd floor to reach the stairs, she appears again before her. She says that everybody is leaving her and that she's alone in the darkess. Then she vanishes. However, now unlike before, she quickly appears up close and attacks Rin. Her attack sequences are clearly more unique than the other ghosts' as they even have their own music. For the most part, she attacks like any other ghost, grabbing the player and sapping their health until they die, however, the damage that she deals is much higher than most of the other ghosts. She also has special unique attacks apart of the usual attacks the other ghost's have. She can summon multiple ghost arms to attack the player which appear and grab their legs from the ground beneath them. After you shake off the hands, she appears behind and attacks you herself. She also has an instant death attack where the screen turns red with black shadows and she appears in front of you and says "Liars... Everybody is a liar...", then begins to slowly move towards you. Being touched by her in that moment means an instant death, so start running. The attack is easily avoided by backing up as she approaches, however, this is especially bad if you're next to a wall when she does this. In the Remnants level, while Makoto is exploring Kuromiya hospital, he can throw Hina's Cellphone down to the basement unprotected. If he does that, it will break and Reiko will appear right behind him and kill him as the cellphone is mandatory for the story to move on and you can't proceed without it. If the cellphone breaks and she appears, death cannot be avoided as there is narrow space and no escape routes and she kills in one touch. You need to protect the phone before dropping it. In that case, Reiko does not appear. Later, Makoto makes his way to the morgue where he stumbles across Reiko's body. Unfortunately, in the classic scenario of being in the wrong place at the wrong time (and out of sheer bad luck), Reiko's ghost emerges from the corpse and attacks him, however, he manages to survive. Later in the Lamentation chapter, after Makoto calls Rin, she appears before her again and explains the reason why she has dragged people into this realm. She then attacks her again. Eventually, Rin discovers the truth behind Kuroneko and the curse. She encounters Reiko in the lobby and tries to apologize to her, but she seemingly doesn't care about it and refuses to forgive her. She then walks past her and goes up the flights of stairs with Rin following her. They reach 3rd floor and Reiko enters room 302 and Rin follows her inside. There Reiko gets up the window again and prepares to jump again just like when she was alive, while Rin enters and sees her on the window. She shouts "No!" and runs to Reiko and tries to stop her while Kyoko appears at the door and watches in horror. Rin reaches Reiko and tries to wrap her arms around her and grab her only to fall through her and out of window. Reiko then looks down with a hollow expression and a slight pity and jumps out the window into the abyss herself. Later, Rin appears in hospital again and runs to Reiko again. This time, however, things are different as Makoto appears before her and says that you can only "communicate with a ghost through a phone". He also gives her Reiko's number. Rin follows him to the lobby and encounters her again. However, now, thanks to Makoto, she dials her number, calls her and speaks to her through the phone. She speaks the same words as before, however, this time Reiko changes her mind and chooses to forgive. She lowers her phone and walks past Rin again. Reiko goes up the flights of stairs and Rin follows her same as before, however, tone is much different now, with the hospital being bright as in Chiyo's chapter and Reiko saying "I don't believe it" and "you came to see me" (Although Rin can still die). Again, Reiko and Rin reach 3rd floor and enter room 302. There Reiko gets up the window again and prepares to jump yet again. As Rin enters the room 302 and sees Reiko on the window again, flashbacks show Kyoko entering and seeing this too. Both Rin and Kyoko shout "No" and Rin runs for Reiko again, flashback showing Kyoko running for her too, conveying her love and protectiveness towards her. Both Rin and Kyoko succesfully wrap their arms protectively around her and succeed in grabbing her this time, something what they failed to do before. However, Reiko still falls out the window down to the abyss with Rin grasping her. As they fall, Rin turns Reiko around and hugs her tightly. They fall a long fall as the credits roll, Rin stiil hugging Reiko. Eventually, Reiko slowly vanishes into the darkness, leaving Rin hugging air. Rin then disappears also and Reiko thanks and returns her to the real world, leaving her doll on her bed. Rin wakes up in her room and sees Reiko's doll. She looks at it and hugs it. Appearance When she was alive, Reiko had fair peachy skin, brown eyes, round face and short brown hair. She often wore a pink nightgown and was often seen with her favorite black cat plushie. When she became a ghost, her colors faded and she became overall darker and greyer. Her hair became darker and became black with many strands hanging in front of her eyes. Her skin became pale grey and eyes became yellow and cat like with vertical pupils and also have dark circles. Category:Female Category:Undead Category:Noncorporeal Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Tragic